Brokeback Mountain Movie Review
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: The first of three movie reviews. The title says it all reader. Warning: swearing and my own opinion on the movie. Either way, i had fun writing this review and being able to talk about this little gem of a movie. ENJOY!


Okay everyone, since i'm having a little trouble with Tortured Sinner for reasons that i'm not gonna go into at the moment, i have decided to publish three new reviews for your "entertainment".

Note: I have read the book this movie is based on, but i will be reviewing the movie on its own and not as a movie adaptation of the original book by Annie Proulx. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie. Ang Lee and River Road Entertainment own it. :(

I hope you, the reader, will enjoy these movie reviews. :)

* * *

So yeah reader, this movie is interesting and well...you better have read the summary cause its gonna be fun...and depressing, this is my Brokeback Mountain review!

Its a 2005, american epic, romantic, drama film directed by Ang Lee and based off a book by the same name by Annie Proulx and made $178.1 million at the box office...so is it a good movie and also, is it a good interpretation? Well lets find out, shall we?!

* * *

Story Summary

Its a little tricky to describe the plot, so i'll just let the book do the talking:

"Brokeback Mountain ia set in the beautiful, wild landscape of Wyoming thirty years ago where cowboys lived much as they had done for generations. Hard, lonely lives in unforgiving country.

Jack Twist and Ennis Del Mar are two ranch hands - 'drop-out country boys with no prospects, brought up to hard work and privation, both rough-mannered, tough spoken' - glad to have found each other's company where none had been companionship becomes something else on Brokeback Mountain, something not looked for, something deadly."

So yeah the story is, simple and thats all it really needs to be for something like this, but it sure as hell isn't your adverage romance and it does contain, in my opinion, some disturbing moments in the story but i'll get to that later in the review.

* * *

The Characters

Ennis Del Mar (Played by Heath Ledger) - Out of the two cowboys, Ennis is not my favourite, but i definetly wouldn't call him a bad character. Ennis is a no-nonsense, strong man and you sure as heck don't want to mess with him.

I'll admit that he can be a jerk quite a bit throughout the movie, but to be honest most of the time when he is being a jerk, he has a reason to be...for the most point and by the end of the movie you just feel bad for the poor guy. Simply put, he is a good character, not the best one in the movie but not the worst one either.

Jack Twist (Played by Jake Gyllenhaal) - So, if you couldn't figure it out...Jack Twist is my favourite character in the movie and for good reason. He's a wild, confused man and also does rodeo too. He's more romantic and more open about his desires and discontent than Ennis, since he's the one who pursues the relationship and insists that they should live together officially.

Wow, just wow. I just love this character, he just so much fun to watch, having so much positivity with the situation presented. But, about half way through the film, things take a down turn and well, the fun kinda vanishes from the character because of certain events that i shall speak of later. In short, Jack Twist is a fun character who didn't deserve what happen to him. (Not saying what, because that would be spoilers!)

The Ladies

Alma Beers Del Mar (Played by Anne Hathaway) - I can't say much about both woman in this movie, but god dammit do i hate this woman, i bet your wondering why? Well here's the reason, oh and spoilers!

When she finds out about whats going on between Ennis and Jack, she doesn't go up to Ennis and ask about it...no she just simply mopes about it, then they get divorced and THEN she decides to tell Ennis that she knows and guess what, he gets angry at her and, to be honest, she deserves it for not telling him while they we're still a married couple and even the she doesn't do much in the movie other than being a block in the road for Ennis and an annoying one at that.

Lureen Newsome Twist (Played by Linda Caredellini) - Okay, now this is more like it! This woman is Jack Twist's wife and she is definetly a step up from Ennis's wife. Lureen is, in a way similar to Jack with a wild personality, but can be serious when the time calls for it.

Unfortunately, i can't say much else without going into spoiler terratory, so i'll just say this...she's a fun character who makes up for the mistakes of Alma.

* * *

The Good

*The music in this film is very beautiful and suits the scenes that each, individual song is placed with. The music is by Gustavo Santaolalla and i must give a special mention to the song, 'He was an old friend of mine' in the end credit for suiting both the ending and the movie to a tee. 'Sheds tears at the thought.'

*Its a brilliant book-to-movie adaptation of the original short story, practically reinacting the thing, word-for-word. Althought there is one change in the movie...in the book it actually starts post the ending of the story, where as the movie starts from the beginning of the movie right away...not that that is a bad thing, it just something i noticed while doing the research for this review.

*The acting is incredible, every actor suits the character they are chosen to play and you just end up getting sucked into the story it presents you with, the final scene at the end of the movie are the parts that show it off perfectly, it'll bring you to tears by the end.

*The cinematography here is just breathe taking, hell, some times there too good that i end up staring at that and don't pay attention to the scene itself. I just love how this whole film is shot and, its so good you'll be having eye-gasms several times throughout the running time of the movie.

*The main romance in this film is beautifully executed, (except for how it starts out but to be honest their out there for a whole year or more! With only each other, the sheep and horses with them! So yeah, i can believe it.) it so cute and emotionally powered throughout and...GOD DAMMIT! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END THE WAY IT DID! 'cough cough' Phew, sorry about that reader i just needed to let that out.

* * *

The Bad

*Some of the actors, perticularly Heath Ledger, mumble some of their dialogue and make it hard to understand what their saying, especially when it might be important info that we need to know for the story to make sense.

*Like i mentioned previously, there is some disturbing moments in this movie which is really one of the reason this thing is R rated. There are three moments in the movie that are definetly going to surprise you when you get to them, more on the ideas than the imagery. Although i wouldn't call it a bad thing for the film.

*The hetero romances don't get much screen time, well i wouldn't call that a bad thing because they do serve there purpose in the story, but their just not that interesting to me...in my opinion.

*The movie's pacing can be a little slow at times, mainly in the beginning and the the middle of the movie, but the former is not that bad because it helps give time for the characters to interact and we get some brilliant views like i mentioned before...however with the latter it does get a little irritable and boring.

But thats just my opinion on the matter.

* * *

The Final Verdict

Brokeback Mountain is a great film that can recommend to anyone who likes a good non-hetero romance or just wants something new to check out.

It has its flaw, but so does every other piece of entertainment out there. To conclude this review, its a great film, but i wouldn't recommend it to someone who has homophobic tendencies or is under the age of 17...i give Brokeback Mountain a final score of 8 out of 10.

Plus i recommend the book for anyone who has already watched the movie and wants more or needs new reading material.

* * *

So that was my review of Brokeback Mountain, i hope you enjoyed.

Leave a review below, before you go and i'll see you...in my next review:

Rise Of The Guardians!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
